1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmitting/receiving system, an image transmitting apparatus, a received image displaying apparatus, a wireless control apparatus, and an image transmitting/receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In recent years, a technology in which a high quality image called high vision is transmitted in a wireless manner between an image source of a DVD deck, an HDD recorder, a set-top box, or a specific image signal generating apparatus for business and a monitor mounted on a wall and the like in a relatively narrow range of a house, an office, and a specific work site has been put to practical use. Furthermore, a distribution method in which reproduction is not disconnected even when a connected device is changed during the streaming distribution of image content has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-50930). This represents that connection switching is performed after setting with a device to be connected is performed while performing bi-directional communication.